


《All珍》Breathe your name 04

by maisie_mi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisie_mi/pseuds/maisie_mi
Summary: 沒想到在冰島更了兩篇文基本上沒在開車的時候都在看看風景碼碼文歐洲的網路開loftet特別慢沒想到這次更新後有合集功能挺開心再慢慢摸索首周All Kill要哭了





	《All珍》Breathe your name 04

《All珍》Breathe your name 04

*

珍荣在和在范道别后的第三天，便收拾行李和带着崔荣宰搬去了金家。  
他向金家提出了三个要求，一个是继续完成他的学业，第二个是在金有谦成年前不标记、不结婚，第三个则是让这段日子一直陪着他的荣宰继续学习并一起搬来，金尚哲都同意了，相对也提出了三个要求，一是要珍荣、有谦同处在一个房间里生活，第二个则是要他身边一定要带着金家的人，不论是金有谦、段宜恩或是其他家管，第三个则是以自己身体健康状况为第一考量。  
对朴珍荣来说只有第一点让他觉得比较麻烦。

再兩天就要开学，朴珍荣每天都在复习课业，他们两个人的房间里有一房一卫浴一厅的，而两个人都在的时候大多是珍荣在客厅读书，金有谦在房间看电视或打电动。  
今天算是很难得，珍荣在书桌上读书，有谦躺在后面的沙发上吃着水蜜桃，直直盯着珍荣的背影。

“我说，怀孕还会发情吗？”  
珍荣皱了眉头，住了快一个月珍荣知道他们生活习惯非常不合，有谦晚上都不在，回来洗漱完、上床睡觉大概都是凌晨三点，带着酒臭味，浅眠的珍荣常常被他吵醒，对方就会带着浓浓的鼻音说着宝贝吵醒你了？ 珍荣通常都不会回答他，对方就会从背后拥上来，可能是因为讯息素，那样的怀抱很让珍荣安心，很快又进入梦乡。  
但还是觉得这个小了三岁的爸爸很麻烦，就比如现在这个时候。

“你没上过健教课吗？”

“欸～谁会认真听他们讲什么。”

珍荣更是受不了的翻了白眼，“会。”

“我在操你的时候我什么都不记得，只记得你的味道超级棒、让人神智不清……”话都还没说完，一包卫生纸朝有谦砸来打断他后面的字句。

“你、讲话一定要这么下流吗！”珍荣涨红的瞪着他，然后快速转回去看自己的书，有谦看见珍荣的耳朵非常的红，便离开沙发走到他旁边，在他耳边轻声说，“不然要说……我们做爱吗？”  
最后还呼了一口气，珍荣的耳朵非常敏感，他被如此挑逗，娇甜的啊了一声，这一声在有谦听来非常的迷人，挑起他的欲望，顺间散发了讯息素，好闻的牡丹味充满了整个房间，让珍荣的心跳加快。

“声音真棒，我想做了。”

珍荣是很有自制力的人，但一闻到有谦的讯息素便克制不住自己，散发了些许水蜜桃香味的讯息素，觉得他的身体全身在叫嚣他属于这个味道。

“不行，我现在怀孕，而且子宫还发展不稳定。”掐了自己大腿一下，珍荣冷漠的推开他。

当然有谦不太开心，自己的求爱竟然被拒绝，在他心中认定朴珍荣就是他的Omega，他想要没有什么事情是能阻挡他的，他在珍荣耳边落下一句你不要我就去找别人，生了气就拿着外套、车钥匙跑出去。

散去的讯息素也让珍荣冷静下来，从窗户看到车灯亮起驶离远去，自己突然无法待在这诺大的房间里，珍荣便决定去后面的花园走走。

花园里种了许多盛开的牡丹，让他心情沉淀了一些，可是看得他有些心酸。

“有谦又跑出去了吗？”这个好听的沉稳的声音他认得，是有谦的堂哥段宜恩，看到穿着薄长袖的珍荣他将自己身上的外套脱掉批在珍荣身上，珍荣觉得他常常做出一些贴心的举动，让他感到无比的温暖。

“惹他不开心了。”珍荣在有谦不在的晚上都会来花园散心，而他都会遇见段宜恩，对方都会带热柚子茶来给他，今天比平常的时间来得晚很多，可能因为如此对方今天没有带茶来。

“抱歉，有谦他比较任性，我会找时间跟他说要他多陪你。”段宜恩伸出手摸了摸他的头，但是对于自己的举动又有点不好意思，珍荣回了他一个微笑。  
“可能我跟他不适合，我不知道要如何对待他。”

“……”段宜恩沉默不语，直到朴珍荣打个喷嚏，他吓到赶紧搂着他带进去屋里。

“带你回房里。”  
朴珍荣点了头，段宜恩牵起他走回房里。  
这一刻他正在想，如果肚子里小孩的爸爸是段宜恩就好了，他不会有这么多烦恼的事情，他觉得自己也会与他日久生情，他们也许可以拥有一个幸福的家庭。

这一晚，金有谦没有回来，朴珍荣失眠了。

“哥，你是不是有点感冒了？”  
荣宰端着一碗汤，一手不停搅拌试着让它不要那么烫，而他对面坐着的珍荣不断擤着鼻水，这样子的行为让他很紧张。  
“昨天没睡好。”  
鼻音很重，连珍荣自己都被自己的声音吓到。  
“哥！不是说晚上风大不要跑到花园去吗！你每次都不加外套。”  
将碗放到珍荣的前面，荣宰卸下围裙。  
“我去帮你拿毛毯，你快把汤喝了。”  
珍荣看着汤，他觉得自己很没胃口，昨晚真的有些受凉，又没睡好，现在全身都很疲惫，越想越发困，他闭起眼睛就睡着。

“天啊，哥！我才去几分钟就睡着！”荣宰拿着毛毯回来就看到珍荣靠着沙发就睡着了，正打算摇醒他，手就被抓住。转过身一看是金有谦，看起来是很疲倦的模样，眼睛里都是血丝。

“啊，金少爷。”  
“叫我有谦就好。他怎么睡在这里？”  
“啊、好像有点感冒了，说昨天没睡好，我把珍荣哥叫醒。”  
“不用，我抱他回房间睡。”说完他拿过荣宰手上的毯子轻轻的盖住珍荣，接着将睡着的人儿打横抱起来。  
荣宰有些不知所措，总觉得今天的金有谦特别不一样，平常总是吊儿郎当的小痞子模样，今天却如此贴心、温柔，心中放肆的想说些冒犯的话，紧张的吞了口水。  
“那个有谦少爷………”  
抱着珍荣的有谦看向他。

“怀孕的时候不适合让他心情起伏那么大，珍荣哥又特别会乱想，对胎儿不好……可以的话多陪他、让他感到安心。”  
金有谦低头看了怀里的人，才又抬头起来看了荣宰。  
“是我不好，我会注意的，谢谢。另外叫我有谦就好，不用加少爷了，你比我大我应该才要叫你哥。”  
崔荣宰吓到嘴巴开着很久。  
原来他们一直误会了金有谦吗？

走回去房间的路上有谦不断的碎碎念珍荣比看起来重，怀里的人像是不满般的皱起眉头动了动，有谦低头看到他脸上的黑眼圈，同样也皱起眉头叹了气。  
“唉……我也不想要呀。”

金有谦比正常的孩子都早分化，小学还没毕业他就分化成Alpha，他还记得那时候他烧了三天，可能是因为失去父母打击太大的关系，爷爷也因为刚飞出国工作没办法马上飞回来，自己躺在医院床上不断的哭着，最凄惨的那种。

因为如此的遭遇爷爷后来非常宠溺有谦，也因此越走越偏，没有什么是他金有谦得不到的，当然脾气也就很倔强，在学校是顶尖的小恶霸，没有敢找他麻烦，对他恭恭敬敬的，学校尝不到更刺激的事情，未成年的他就开始喝酒泡夜店，私生活非常乱。

等到爷爷发现孩子不对劲后也有些来不及了，那时候国中刚毕业的金有谦更是叛逆期中，你要他不要做他越要做，入了高中身边更是充满了不同的Omega、Beta想攀上自己，他就更肆无忌惮的玩了。

其实他心中也有分寸，玩上床也绝对不留麻烦，所有安全防护都做得彻底，直到遇到朴珍荣，他看到那人哭着求自己的模样，还有整房间的水蜜桃讯息素，心中所有的理智都消失了，这是从没发生过的事情，他一直都是很有自制力的Alpha，但他那时候只想着要狠狠的操进沙发上人儿的身体里，然后发泄在那温暖又小巧的生殖腔里，再咬上那人漂亮的后颈注入自己的讯息素，让那人彻底成为自己的。

整个做爱的过程其实他都记不得，他只记得那个人不断哭着要自己不要射进去、不要标记他。

等到不知道第几次性爱，段宜恩和保镖拉开自己后，清醒了才知道事情的严重性，他记得朴珍荣的手因为护着后颈被自己咬得血肉模糊，还有他股间充满着自己的精液，那人一动也不动的趴在沙发上，看似昏了过去，他迷茫的看向段宜恩，颤抖喊着哥，对方抱住了有谦说先回家后续他处理。

回到家后他呆坐在床上很久，担心对方会怀孕，很害怕自己就这么被一个不三不四的Omega绑住了，造成家族后续一堆烦恼。

不过自己的担心在看到朴珍荣本人的时候就烟消云散，对方看起来比自己优秀多了，脸蛋也是很标致，家世也不差，总之这个对象爷爷比自己还满意多了就好，也不用再烦恼未来结婚的对象。

为什么第一眼见到朴珍荣却是恶言相向呢？金有谦觉得自己不想就这么被一个人绑住，他还年轻，他既对朴珍荣没有爱，对方第一眼的反应更是明显透露出不满意自己，他何必刻意讨好对方呢？他们两个在一起的原因只是不小心被讯息素控制，都是意外，他只需要继续活自己的就好，享受人生。

开始生活的第一天他是想释出善意好好相处，对方冷冰冰的模样，没给他过一个笑容，就像是拒自己于千里之外，他脾气一上来，根本不想继续好好相处了，心中的不满让他故意处处找麻烦。

但当他看到朴珍荣因为怀孕吐，或是情绪失控的哭，又会觉得他很可怜，同时他很不情愿摆出低姿态，明明就是朴珍荣突然出现改变他的生活，真正委屈的应该是自己吧？

“真是！干嘛不好好睡觉。”金有谦把朴珍荣轻轻放在他习惯睡的左侧，在帮他盖被子前，瞥见了他的肚子，不自觉的摸上去，这里有他和朴珍荣的小孩。

看到朴珍荣似乎不舒服般的翻了身，他赶紧收回手把被子盖上，转身离开时他感觉衣角被拉住了，疑惑的回头。

床上的人半眯着眼看着有谦，“可不可以待在这里……”沙哑的声音不知道是因为刚睡醒还是感冒了。

金有谦没有回答他，只是脱了鞋钻进了被窝里抱住了他，朴珍荣更是往有谦怀里靠。

金有谦心中有些开心，他觉得从没看过如此示弱的朴珍荣，他看着珍荣将口鼻贴近自己的胸膛嗅个不停，将他搂得更紧。

“这样会比较安心吗？”

珍荣也没有回应他，只是头在他的胸口蹭了蹭，然后抬头看着有谦，一副还没睡醒的模样。  
这个样子看起来更是让金有谦想好好疼爱他，他低头亲了亲珍荣的唇，对方乖巧的闭起眼睛的样子，有谦翻过身双手撑在珍荣两侧，加深了这个吻，直到亲到快没气才舍得离开。

“我要怎么做你才可以安心？”金有谦直勾勾看着对方。

“……身上有别人的味道。”

“知道了，我不好。”

朴珍荣没想过会得到如此的回应，瞪大了眼睛看着金有谦，看到对方都不好意思。

“欸咦，你干嘛呀。”

朴珍荣看到金有谦红了脸，不自觉的笑了出来。

朴珍荣觉得金有谦或许没他想像中不懂事，或许他可以和他好好相处看看。

 

TBC.  
总字数3955


End file.
